Spontaneous Acts
by LadySophieKitty
Summary: "Ah, but Evans, don't you ever do anything spontaneous?" "What part of me walking around the grounds early in the morning with only my nightgown on isn't spontaneous enough for you?" James/Lily


When I was younger, the first snow of the year was something really special to me. Petunia and I used to have a competition to see who could spot it first. Then we'd race outside and play in the snow for hours. That was back when we used to get along, though that changed when she found out she couldn't go to Hogwarts with me.

I still look for the first snow of the year, though I no longer play in it for hours. Mostly, I just sit at the window in our dormitory, look outside at the falling snow, and think of happier times.

The door to my dormitory opened.

"Lily? You're not just sitting there again, are you?" the voice of my best friend, Ellen, asked me. I looked up at her, and she ran over to me.

"Sweetie, you have to let this go. Sitting around like this isn't going to make your sister be your friend again," she said, hugging my shoulders. Trust Ellen to take me out of this dark mood. Most people don't see this side of her, but she could be really deep when she wanted to be.

"I'll try," I told her. Seeing her doubtful expression on her face, "I promise!"

"I just hate to see you like this," she said.

Keeping my word, I went down to dinner with her, played a few games of chess in the common room, and indulged myself with a few bars of chocolate from the last trip to Honeydukes. Ellen seemed to be satisfied that I really was trying, and I had to admit that I felt much better.

* * *

The next morning I woke up bright and early. Unlike most of the girls, I don't sleep in very late during the weekend, but this was early even for me. My watch informed me that it was six. I groaned and rolled over to try to go back to sleep, but it was no use.

"Lily! Hurry up! I want to make a snow angel," I kept hearing my sister's voice over and over again. Finally deciding to get up, I didn't even bother to get dressed. I just put my boots on and put a jacket over my nightgown. No one in their right mind would be up this early, and with my lack of decent snow clothes, I probably wouldn't stay outside for long. Just so I wouldn't completely freeze to death, though, I put a heating charm on my jacket.

Sure enough, the halls were empty of all but the occasional ghost. When I got outside, the sight almost took my breath away. The crystals on the trees, the white everywhere, the site of the lake not quite frozen yet, all of it was beautiful. This, more than anything I'd learned in my classes, was magic. I'd seen the snow while walking to classes or to Hogsmeade, but this was the first time in a while that I had just sat and enjoyed the sites.

I'd been walking for about five minutes when I heard the sounds of footsteps behind me. I turned around, whipping out my want. While I doubted I was in any real danger, I was still a muggleborn and there was a chance that I could be attacked. I didn't feel like ruining my morning by having to be taken to the hospital wing thanks to some idiot who decided to hex me.

"Potter? What are you doing here?" I said, a little stunned. He was one of the last people I'd been expecting, mostly because I thought he'd be sleeping in after no doubt being up all night doing some shenanigans with his friends. Becoming Head Boy had done very little to change his ways. Very little? Who was I kidding, it hadn't changed him at all. Still, being Head Girl with him wasn't as bad as I was expecting. He'd stopped hexing Severus in public and stopped asking me out. Nowadays we got along just fine, though he wasn't by any means on my list of favorite people to be around.

"I thought you'd be sleeping in," I said, continuing.

"Ah, but Evans, don't you ever do anything spontaneous?" he asked me. It was an ongoing thing with us. Apparently I wasn't fun enough and needed to be shown the error of my ways.

"What part of walking around early in the morning with my nightgown on isn't spontaneous for you?" I said sarcastically.

He laughed at me, "Point taken."

He continued chuckling at me for a few minutes, but for once I wasn't mad. Surprisingly enough, you could even say that I was happy. I decided to go along with this unexpected event by reaching down for a handful of snow, grateful that I'd grabbed my mittens before going outside, and throwing a snowball at him. He hadn't been paying attention to what I was doing, so my snowball had caught him by surprise. He glanced down at the snow now running down his coat and said, "That's it, now it's war," and proceeding to grab a handful. I laughed and ran, barely managing to escape the onset of snow.

This continued on for a while, both of us continuing to get more and more covered by snow with each second that passed. Finally I shouted, "Truce, truce!"

The minute I'd said that, he came out from his hiding spot. "Knew you'd surrender, Evans!"

Then he took a good look at me. "Lily, you're shaking, and your lips are blue."

He started leaning towards me. "What are you doing?" It was kind of obvious what he was doing, but I was so in shock that I had to state the obvious. "Will you just stand still already?" he said, and then his lips were on mine.

It took me a second to register what was happening. I froze up at first, but his lips felt so nice and warm that I relaxed and made the kiss deeper. The thing was, he was actually a really, really good kisser. I'd been kissed before, but nothing like this. Apparently the romance novels were right, because it really did warm me up from head to toe.

Then he broke away from me. "Better?" he asked me, panting slightly. I was panting too, and I'm sure I must have looked a mess. He reached out and pulled some snow from my hair. It was surprisingly tender. Mostly, I was thinking about how much of an idiot I'd been, that if I'd known how nice it would be, I would have let him do that sooner.

"Much better. Thank you." I said, smiling at him a bit shyly.

"We should get you inside, though."

My smile disappeared. "But people must be up by now and I don't want them to see me like this," I said, indicating my lack of proper clothes.

"Don't worry, I know another way in," he told me. He grabbed my hand and led me away from the main doors.

As I walked, I had a feeling that we'd just created a new holiday tradition for me.

**A/N**- in response to the Gilmore Girl Quote Challenge in which I was supposed to use, "What are you doing?" "Will you just stand still?"

Hope you enjoyed! I'd actually had another version but lost it when my computer started acting up :/ Oh well. I'd love it if you could drop me a line and tell me what you think!


End file.
